


buttons and maybe

by hearth_goddess



Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [3]
Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: 2019 tugger and mistoffelees are ex-boyfriends, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Shorts, brief mention of munktoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Mistoffelees and Tugger thought it was the end for them. The Everlasting Cat had different plans for them.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Tuggoffelees Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697905
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	buttons and maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Tuggoffelees week day 3: Fight/Reconciliation
> 
> These are shorts mixed together from my Tumblr about the fact that 2019 Tugger and Misto are 100% ex-boyfriends

“Alright, what’s going on with you?”

Tugger looked up as Mistoffelees approached him, the magical tom frowning and crossing his arms. 

“What do you mean?” Tugger asked, looking out at the Thames. 

“You’ve been avoiding me, Tugger. And I don’t know why.” Mistoffelees replied, frowning. “We’re together, Tugger. We’re a couple. Tell me what’s wrong with you.” Tugger sighed, not meeting the other tom’s eyes. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Misto.” he said in a quiet voice. 

Mistoffelees cocked his head in confusion. “Can’t do what, Tugger?” 

Tugger closed his eyes briefly before looking at Mistoffelees. “I can’t be with you anymore. I don’t feel confident in our relationship anymore.” 

“Excuse me?” Mistoffelees asked, his voice becoming sharp. “You don’t feel confident, so you’re breaking up? Are you serious, Tugger?” 

“Dead serious, Misto.” the maine coon replied. “I can’t keep encouraging you all the time. I can’t help you believe that you’re powerful enough when you aren’t. It’s getting tiring, Misto.” 

Mistoffelees eyes narrowed, anger filling them, and Tugger looked away from him, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. 

This was for Mistoffelees’ own good. He deserved someone better. Someone who wasn't Tugger. 

“My magic isn’t powerful enough?!” Mistoffelees snapped, stepping back away from Tugger. “Do you realize how selfish you’re being right now, Tugger?” 

“That’s exactly the issue, Misto!” Tugger said, standing and facing the magical tom. “You don’t understand me, you could never understand me! We don’t work, Misto!” 

Mistoffelees scowled. “So these past few years have meant absolutely nothing to you? Are you that much of an asshole, Tugger? Do you really not feel bad about this at all?” 

“I’m just sorry I didn’t realize this sooner.” Tugger replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“Fuck you, Rum Tum Tugger.” Mistoffelees spat, whirling around on his heel and stalking away, leaving the maine coon behind on the edge of the Thames. 

As soon as Mistoffelees turned away, Tugger collapsed on the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks. 

It was for Mistoffelees’ own good, Tugger knew. 

His Buttons deserved someone who’d love him unconditionally. 

Tugger thought that wasn’t him. 

### 

Trapped

“I teleported Old Deut! Why not try it on myself?” Misto said mockingly, completely annoyed with himself. He was just lucky that the theater was completely empty and that the other Jellicles had gone back to their own homes for the night. He had stayed behind to work on his magic, mainly to work on transporting himself from one place to another like he had with Old Deuteronomy during the Ball. However, that had not gone to plan, as the moment Mistoffelees had tried to teleport from the large drum to the stage, he had found himself sitting in the rafters, perched on one of the unstable wooden logs that had deteriorated after many years. “This is what you get, Mistoffelees. Everlasting Cat, you’re going to fall from the rafters and everyone will laugh at your death.” 

“Mistoffelees?” a voice called, and the magical cat froze. Oh Heaviside, not him. Anyone but him. “Buttons, where are you?” 

“Don’t call me ‘Buttons’!” Mistoffelees snapped before he could stop himself. He spotted Tugger standing in the center of the theater. 

The tom looked around, frowning. “Did you turn yourself invisible again?” 

Mistoffelees groaned, clinging to the wood. He needed someone’s help, and it was obvious that someone would be the one cat he would rather not be alone with. “Look up.” Tugger followed his voice, and his eyes promptly widened in horror when he spotted the smaller tom. 

“What the everlasting FUCK are you doing up there?” he asked. “Buttons, you hate heights!” 

Mistoffelees hissed. “I know that! You were there when I found that out!” 

Tugger ran a paw over his fur anxiously. “How did you get up there?” 

“I was trying to teleport myself like I did with Old Deut.” Mistoffelees explained. “But I think I overshot a bit.” 

Tugger let out a small huff. “You think?” Mistoffelees glared at him, and Tugger held his paws up placatingly. “Do you think you could try teleporting off there?” 

“You don’t think I tried that already?” Mistoffelees snapped angrily. “I have no idea how I’m supposed to get down!” The magical cat hated the way his voice shook, and he hated the understanding look that Tugger shot up at him. 

“Alright. Take a deep breath, Misto. We’ll figure something out.” he said gently, and Mistoffelees tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at Tugger’s soft voice. “Okay, I have an idea. I want you to think of something that calms you down or makes you happy. Just focus on that for a little bit.” 

Mistoffelees closed his eyes. “Okay.” He breathed slowly, and almost immediately, a memory popped into his head. He and Tugger were young, just out of kittenhood, and had found a hiding spot in the theater, away from everyone, and Tugger had come up with a song on the spot as Mistoffelees showed off his magic, singing about the “magical Mr. Mistoffelees”, a song that had been repeated at the Ball when he was bringing back Old Deuteronomy. Having the other Jellicles singing it had been nice, and getting recognition from them was wonderful, but Mistoffelees had found himself completely and absolutely missing Tugger being the one to sing about him. The memory of Tugger watching him with sparkling, awe-filled eyes as Mistoffelees conjured up roses and playing cards made the magical cat smile. 

“Knew you could do it.” Tugger said smugly, significantly closer, and Mistoffelees opened his eyes to find himself standing in front of Tugger. He immediately took a step back. 

“Thanks.” he said quietly, and Tugger bumped his shoulder against the other tom’s. 

“Of course, Buttons.” he replied with a grin. “You know me. I’d never stop believing in you.” The two met eyes, and Tugger was the first to look away with a small cough. “You should get going. Victoria’s probably looking for you by now. She told me she needed to talk to you. That’s why I came looking for you.” 

Mistoffelees looked down awkwardly. “Yes. Of course.” He began to step away, and he looked back up at Tugger. “Thank you again, Tugger.” The other tom simply gave him a wink, and Mistoffelees hated the way his heart ached as he left the theater to search for the white queen. 

### 

Realization

Mistoffelees’ eyes slowly opened, and he smiled. “Tugger.” 

“Tugger?” Victoria’s voice shocked him, and Mistoffelees froze as he stared at her in horror. 

“Everlasting Cat, that’s not what I meant to say.” he stammered. “Fuck, Tori, I’m so sorry-” His apology was cut off by Victoria’s soft laughter. “Why are you laughing?” 

The white cat gave him a smile. “I knew you still loved him. Munkustrap and Cassandra both told me what happened between you two.” Mistoffelees flushed and looked down, but Victoria lifting his chin made him start. “Misto, it’s okay.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” he said softly, and Victoria kissed his cheek, nuzzling him gently. 

“You’re not going to hurt me, Misto. I want you to be happy. We haven’t really been together long, and I think I attached to you because you were so kind and comforting to me.” she explained, and Mistoffelees laughed slightly. “So go and get your tom, because both of you need to stop being idiots.” Victoria gently pushed Mistoffelees, and he smiled brightly at her. 

“You should go talk to Munkustrap.” he suggested, his smile growing when Victoria immediately became flustered. “Thank you, Tori.” She gave him a final smile and a nudge, and Mistoffelees ran off towards one of Tugger’s favorite spots, near the Thames. He spotted the tom lounging in the sun, and he grinned. 

“Tugger!” he shouted. 

Tugger turned, eyes narrowing in confusion. “Mistoffelees?” The magical cat slowed to a stop in front of him. The courage he had been feeling quickly disappeared as he looked at Tugger. “What’s wrong?” 

“I kissed Victoria.” Mistoffelees blurted out, and he saw a flicker of hurt in Tugger’s eyes before it disappeared. All of Mistoffelees’ words came out in a rush, not allowing any interruptions. “I kissed her, and I said your name, and I realized that I am really, really not over you, and I still love you more than anything in the world, and I miss you so much, I miss you and your stupid mane and the way that you always need to do the opposite of what you’re talking about, and I miss you making me flustered by complimenting me, and I miss tripping you up because I flirt with you, and I know we ended things horribly, but I really want to try again.” Mistoffelees took a breath and looked at Tugger nervously, his tail beginning to curl as anxiety filled him. 

Mistoffelees was feeling more and more nervous by the second, and he nearly jumped as Tugger spoke. “You know after we fought that day, I wanted to go after you? Everything I said about your magic not being strong enough, or how you couldn’t deal with me, or how you’d never understand me I immediately regretted.” Tugger was obviously out of his element, not meeting Mistoffelees’ eyes. “I didn’t mean any of that. I was scared, because I realized that I had never really had a serious relationship before you, and I was terrified of how much I loved you. So I made an excuse because I’m not used to having something permanent.” Mistoffelees couldn’t help the hope that was slowly filling him at Tugger’s words, and he tried not to smile like an idiot. “I still love you, Misto, more than you could ever know, and you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I miss you more than words could say, and I just want to be with you again.” Mistoffelees beamed and launched at Tugger, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. Tugger grinned broadly and lifted Mistoffelees off the ground, spinning him around happily, both toms laughing. 

Mistoffelees pressed his forehead against Tugger’s, his smile painfully wide. “My absolutely wonderful and terrible bore.” 

Tugger kissed Mistoffelees’ nose. “My lovely vague and aloof magician.”

**Author's Note:**

> More Tuggoffelees coming tomorrow! Updates are always given on my tumblr, @uppastthejelliclemoon!


End file.
